Industrial automation frequently requires the placement of sensors or other devices in locations difficult to access for installation, operation, repair, or removal. For example, a surveillance system may include multiple cameras in inconspicuous locations. Desirable attributes of such placements could include, among others: simplicity; low cost; ease of installation, operation, repair, and removal; flexibility in the initial selection of the sensors or other devices; flexibility to subsequently change the sensors or other devices; maximizing the range of motion of the sensors or other devices; establishing and maximizing control over the motion of the sensors or other devices; and maximizing the rate of information transfer to and from the sensors or other devices.
It has been proposed that docking stations could provide some combination of these desirable attributes. However, some of these attributes, such as simplicity and low cost, conflict with others, such as flexibility and maximizing the range of motion. As a result of these conflicts, design optimization significantly complicates the development of such docking stations. Moreover, communicating with and controlling the operation of such sensors and other devices often proves difficult.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide docking stations that overcome the disadvantages of prior art placement and remote control of sensors and other devices and to improve communications with and control of such sensors and other devices.